fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Guy
Bad Guy is the main antagonist of the 2013 animated comedy film, Go! Animated, and its 2016 sequel, Go! Animated 2. He is the half-demon man who wants to destroy Eric, PC Guy, and the rest of the cartoons. He is also Jackashay's arch-nemesis, the ex-boss of Rentro, and Eric and PC Guy's enemy. He is voiced by Jim Carrey, who also played the Mask, the Riddler, the Grinch, the Cable Guy, and Count Olaf. Biography Beginnings ''Go! Animated'' He is stronger, smarter, and faster than Jack Kardashian himself. He is almost very hard and unable to beat, since Jack Kardashian has lost to him several times in the past. His main target is Jack and tries to kill him to take over the world and rule it for the rest of eternity. He is even harder than Daleks or Rentro. The only way to beat him is by using lots of time and effort, Jack needs to be really smart and head-strong if he is going to beat Bad Guy. He has to be very fast by his feet and smart enough to know where he is. He first appears, arrives at the spooky castle, having a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. His assistant Rentro came to him, when he asked him to finish his report of the potion. Rentro said he didn't yet, because he's gone pity of the book he read. Bad Guy reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people (or cartoons) in the world. Rentro doesn't think it would, because Eric thinks Bad Guy's a mean man, and he was. He then made Rentro get back to work to finish reporting the potion. After PC Guy steals the toy, he was arrested for shoplifting. When Eric arrived at Walmart, Bad Guy claimed that he us about to started looking for him and that he should come into his office. Whilst working on the teeth, Bad Guy stated that PC Guy was a malfunction and brought forth guards. The next day, he told Eric that they would kill PC Guy, causing him to flee. Later, Bad Guy asked Rentro the remote to show him his latest invention. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2, which will be for exterminating the investable cartoon beings of intelligent lifeforms they'll find. Rentro thinks that invention might be a good way to destroy Eric. Bad Guy tested his invention. When it woke up, he interacts to exterminate, and exterminated the water jug. Rentro was surprised to that invention, and he told him that PC Guy is a Stinkerputt and sholled by Eric and Victor. They'll use it to destroy the cartoons that'll be very specific. He orders his cartoon minions to kill Eric. Bad Guy and Rentro confronts Eric and found out it was time for his own revenge on PC Guy. He also kidnaps and arrest the Toons and stucks Timon, Lisa Simpson, and Brian Griffin on top of Mt. Rushmore, ready to have his own revenge. Bad Guy was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. PC Guy was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Bad Guy went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Bad Guy's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final confrontation for calling PC Guy "a Shoplifter". Finally, Jack goes into a uncontrollable rage and somehow finally beats Bad Guy in a matter of seconds without Bad Guy even landing a hit on him, sending him crashed into a big tree, and is knocked unconscious. It's unknown what happened to Bad Guy afterwards, though one of the deleted scenes shows him running away from Jackashay while spotting Eric and PC Guy runs into the subway station. Angered he's lost his chance at a life of luxury, Bad Guy attempts to kill Eric and PC Guy by finally crash the train, but the police officers arrived and arrested him for his crimes. He is then put in a cell where PC Guy is. ''Go! Animated 2'' Bad Guy escapes from the prison (with the custody of his son, Simon Busters, and his brother, Macosuper), as he is constantly trying to get PC Guy killed by doing various things like hiring bounty hunters and creating traps, he eventually tricks Eric into meeting him at a game arcade and almost kills him, however Eric and PC Guy save the day, much to Bad Guy's anger. He is later disguised as the GoAnimate headquarters' superintendant, Evil, to stamp out the cartoonish conduct in Comedy World. He manages to transform almost all the cartoon characters into live-action humans, save for Eric, Victor, Jennifer, and PC Guy, who manage to turn all the adults back to their normal forms by reminding them of their habits. After getting confronted, Bad Guy tries to explain his actions, but Eric knocks him out. After Bad Guy fights against Eric in a duel, it is revealed that Bad Guy tried to brainwashes all the kids and teens into watching the new television channel (for adults) to make them swearing, due to desire but revenge. Bad Guy tries to kill Eric in a duel, but Victor does the same to save the city. However, a super-microscopic black hole ball opens up and sucks him in. He completly disappears inside the ball and was never heard from again. It is unknown of what happened to him, but it's possible that he may have suffocated inside the ball and was ripped apart by the black hole permanently. Appearence Personality Bad Guy is a evil, cunning, arrogant, judgemental, stubborn, sadistic, manipulative, cruel, lazy, destructive, seflish, unkind, hateful, mean-spirited, rude and abusive man who would do anything to rid the world of all cartoon characters (due to his terrible past) as he sees them as making the children weak and able to swearing bad words. He is also murderous since he says, "Bad Guy always gets his man!", which confirms that Bad Guy successfully killed all his previous victims. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Althrough he is the main antagonist of the movie, he became more cruel and dangerous than Germ. *It could be possible if Bad Guy escapes from jail and wants revenge on Eric and PC Guy in Go! Animated 3. He could be the main antagonist of Go! Animated 3, just like he was in Go! Animated. *He is the first Go! Animated villain to use profanity. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Arrested Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Self-Aware Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:YouTube Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Sadists